Marriage Sucks
by Blitzy Sixx
Summary: Motley Crue fanfic. Nikki Sixx and Brandi Brandt are happily married, or are they? When Nikki begins to stop acknowledging Brandi, she takes drastic measures, with their son in the mix. Based off of real events, but never happened in real life.


**Marriage Sucks**

**Fanfic of: **Motley Crue

**Genre: **Drama

**Rated: **T+ (Language, sexual themes)

**Characters: **Nikki Sixx, Brandi Brandt, Vince Neil, Tommy Lee, Mick Mars

**Comments: **I decided to write my first fic dealing with the marriage between Nikki and Brandi. I don't really think Brandi was a good wife for him, so I'll make her a stuck-up bitch. **These events never happened!!!! **Which is why this is a "fanfic". Enjoy! :D

**Time Period: **'89-'90

- - - - - -

Brandi was a bitch.

They were married, and married people are supposed to be happy. Nikki, however, thought that was bullshit. Brandi would always moan and complain, saying Gunner was annoying her or Nikki himself was. It always amazed Nikki how Gunner had practically none of his mother's bitchy personality traits, which made him very happy for both himself and his son.

Just as he was thinking this, Brandi burst in his bedroom, which they shared, dragging Gunner. Nikki was trying to stay sober, but he just had such an urge to shoot up some heroin or cocaine and beat the shit out of her. But he had his son to think about.

"Ya know what a found this little bastard doing? He was drawing on ALL of my magazines! On me! NO ONE draws on me!"

Nikki just sighed. Brandi was so obsessed with her appearance, being a Playboy Playmate and all. And it really annoyed him.

"Hun, calm down. He's only five; he doesn't know better,"

"Then teach him!"

Gunner finally got free of Brandi's grip and ran to Nikki, climbing on the bed and clutching his father's shirt. He was shivering and sobbing.

"Brandi, please calm down. Can't you see that he's scared?"

Brandi was pissed. She had always wanted Nikki to call her something romantic, like "hun" and "baby". And when he didn't, all hell broke loose.

"Don't call me Brandi! You're my husband; you HAVE to call me something romantic! That's your job!"

Nikki became infuriated. He didn't have to do anything for her, unless she deserved it. And right now, she didn't. Gunner seemed to sense his father's anger and just gripped Nikki's shirt tighter. Nikki held him closer and glared at Brandi. Her face turned even redder from her anger.

To Nikki's surprise, Brandi took out a syringe. It was full of bright white powder.

"What are you doing, Brandi? Please don't do this with Gunner here. Plus, with that much coke, you could overdose,"

She started walking towards Nikki and Gunner. She held the syringe between her fingers and had a very evil smile on her face. Nikki quickly became worried. An angry woman with a butt-load of drugs… probably not the best.

When Brandi stood in front of Nikki, they were face to face. She was a mix between really pissed off and mischievously plotting something. He was freaked out and so was Gunner, who started to cry again.

"Oh no, Nikki… this isn't for me," She was so close, she whispered, which added to the tension.

"Well then, who is it –"

Before he finished, Brandi plunged the syringe into Nikki's arm. Nikki looked down, both surprised and scared. Gunner just stared at the syringe with wide eyes; he didn't even know what it was.

"Brandi! I'm trying to stay sober! Why the fuck did you do that?"

Brandi smirked. "You don't deserve to live; you can't even be a decent husband!"

Nikki started to sweat. His breathing became labored. He felt nauseous, really nauseous. He tried to convince Gunner to let go, but he was too scared.

"Why?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

Nikki looked at his child. It was obvious he looked like shit; Gunner started to stammer and babble.

"Because," he paused to catch his breath. "I need to throw up."

Gunner understood and jumped off the bed. As soon as Nikki stood, he threw up on the floor. Brandi was in shock. He was puking up blood.

"Oh my God, Nikki. I didn't know that was too much. I'm so sorry."

Nikki looked up at her. His eyes were foggy, he was sweating so much it was seeping through his shirt, and blood was trickling out from between his lips.

"Shut up bitch! YOU did this to me! I warned you it was too much, but did you listen? NO! So stop complaining and just –"

Nikki vomited again, this time all over Brandi. Now, she was covered in blood. Gunner ran to the phone across the room. He just learned about the "people who make you better" in school and how to contact them. He picked up the receiver and dialed 9-1-1.

A woman spoke. "This is 9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

Gunner was scared. He turned back to his parents, only to find his father on the floor, shivering. He started to talk to the woman.

"My daddy is really sick. He's throwing up red stuff and shaking. Please…" Gunner started to cry. "Please… help daddy."

"Who is your daddy?"

"N-Nikki Sixx."

"Alright. An ambulance is on the way to help your daddy." The woman tried to sound comforting; she knew, roughly, how old Gunner was.

Gunner set the phone down on the table. The ambulance arrived only five minutes later.

Two EMTs rushed in the house with a stretcher. When they went in the bedroom, there was blood all over the floor. "Damn," one of the EMTs said.

By this time, Nikki's shivering had become worse and both foam and blood seeped out of his mouth. Brandi was standing next to the bed, not really scared for her husband. Instead, she started to laugh.

"That's what you get for not doing what I want, bastard! I hope you stay dead this time!"

The police had also come and soon arrested Brandi. Gunner rode in the ambulance with Nikki. At five, he had already been through hell.

- - -

Nikki stood up out of the wheelchair. He had survived an overdose… again. He started to wonder if one of his ancestors was a cat; it seemed as though he had nine lives.

A nurse walked in the room. "Good morning, Mr. Sixx. I take it you feel better?"

Nikki smiled. "Yeah. Is my son here? Gunner Sixx?"

The nurse smiled back and nodded. Gunner walked out from behind her. He ran to Nikki and hugged him. Nikki hugged back. And for the first time since rehab, Nikki cried.

He was happy he was sober. And that the bitch was gone.

- - - - - -

First fic! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
